


Слеза из камня

by Northpoleowl, Star_Trek_20XX



Series: 2018: миди G-PG-13 [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV First Person, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northpoleowl/pseuds/Northpoleowl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX
Summary: Недавно назначенная на "Энтерпрайз" вулканка с трудом принимает поведение людей и кажущееся предательство вулканских обычаев со стороны Спока, связавшего свою жизнь с Кирком.





	Слеза из камня

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatalenaMara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatalenaMara/gifts).
  * A translation of [Like A Tear Cast In Stone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/733863) by [CatalenaMara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatalenaMara/pseuds/CatalenaMara). 



> Впервые фик опубликован в печатном фанатском журнале "В дебрях" № 1 в 1986 году.

— Лейтенант Т’Прайд.

Я поднимаю глаза от экрана компьютера, поворачиваюсь и смотрю на коммандера Спока. Когда он вошёл в помещение, я спиной ощутила его присутствие, но намеренно пренебрегла возможностью повернуться и поприветствовать его. Поскольку никто из людей не способен услышать его приближение, я, подобно людям, предпочту дождаться, когда он заговорит. Я уверена, что это не остаётся незамеченным им, но всё же его лицо строго приучено выражать надлежащую степень вежливости, как и подобает вышестоящему офицеру при обращении к подчинённому. Я работаю под его руководством уже шесть месяцев, но существующая и тщательно поддерживаемая между нами дистанция остаётся неизменной.

— Да, сэр? — разумеется, в своём голосе я также сохраняю надлежащую степень вежливости, обращаясь при этом к нему тоном, предназначенным для представителей иных планет. Достижение полного взаимопонимания невозможно, но все формы жизни заслуживают уважения. Даже вулканцы, отрицающие принципы своей собственной культуры.

— В ближайшее время мы прибываем на орбиту Маркус А. Я внёс вас в список группы высадки.

Он передаёт мне плёнку, я принимаю её, мы оба строго следим за тем, чтобы не коснуться друг друга пальцами.

— Здесь содержатся предварительные данные о геологических формациях субконтинента Н, где будут сосредоточены наши исследования. Согласно полученным данным, в указанном месте обнаружены следы натерлиума. Участие в высадке предоставит вам отличную возможность для продвижения в вашей специальности.

— Благодарю вас, сэр.

Спок безукоризненно обращается как со мной, так и с остальными вулканцами под его командованием. Никто не смог бы обвинить его в проявлении таких человеческих недостатков, как фаворитизм или дискриминация. Он не пытается оказывать сдерживающее влияние на карьеру кого-либо из нас. Я задавалась вопросом о причинах этого. Конечно, люди придерживаются собственных этических принципов, и всё же я видела примеры их несоблюдения. Учитывая наличие в нём других изъянов, я удивлена, что он не перенял у людей и эти недостатки. Возможно, он питает надежду, что мы переведёмся с «Энтерпрайз»? Наше присутствие должно его беспокоить. Я не в состоянии представить себе реалий его положения. Как может он сохранять собственное существование и функциональность, будучи тем, кем он является — изгоем нашей культуры?

— Планируемое время назначения 0600 часов, третья смена. Будьте в транспортаторной комнате к назначенному моменту.

— Да, сэр, — я наблюдаю, как он удаляется. Спок уходит, сохраняя безукоризненную военную выправку. Как чрезвычайно соответствующе он держится в присутствии других вулканцев. Как вышколенно разговаривает с кем-либо из нас. Словно абсолютно не осведомлён о нашем к нему отношении. В ком угодно другом подобное самообладание вызывало бы уважение. Возможно, Спок надеется искупить свою вину по форме, в то время как по духу он давно уже отдалился от нас.

Или, возможно, ему просто всё равно. Возможно, он так далеко зашёл в своей деградации, что мнение мира его отца ничего не значит для него. Я не вижу других возможностей достичь столь мастерского контроля.

Потому как это проявление его контроля, а не его натуры — я наблюдаю за ним, когда он находится среди людей. Когда Спок полагает, что свободен от нашего присутствия, он не столь формален. Разумеется, люди не способны этого заметить, но я вижу ослабление его стандартов, отступление от формальности. Со мной, безусловно, никогда не случится подобного. Но наши случаи совершенно различны, я не обладаю его дурным происхождением, чтобы использовать это в качестве оправдания любой оплошности.

Жизнь среди людей была для меня ожидаемым обучением. Приобретённый опыт послужит дальнейшим целям, и я получу возможность быстрого продвижения в своей сфере деятельности. Разумеется, насколько этому будут способствовать обстоятельства моего партнёра.

Хотя именно из-за Стейвила я сейчас нахожусь на «Энтерпрайз», а не в Академии Наук, где могла бы трудиться над достижением своих профессиональных целей.

Мигание экрана компьютера сообщает о завершении серии испытаний. Я запускаю новую серию, а затем оглядываюсь и чувствую стремительную волну стыда за то, что уже почти минуту сижу без дела, игнорируя свою работу.

Хорошо, что я в лаборатории одна, и нет свидетелей моей оплошности.

Вновь фокусирую внимание на анализе химических свойств дарвала — чрезвычайно интересного нового вещества, обнаруженного на Аркусе В, — и принуждаю свой разум сконцентрироваться на работе.

* * *

По окончании смены я направляюсь в комнату отдыха № 8 на вечернюю трапезу. Как и предполагалось, остальные вулканцы уже там, ожидают моего прибытия, чтобы начать ужин.

Другие члены экипажа здесь не присутствуют. Комната небольшого размера, и мы зарезервировали её для нашего пользования в одно и то же время каждый день. Любой из вулканцев на борту может посещать её либо не посещать в соответствии со своими предпочтениями. Я — последняя из прибывших. Стейвил, мой партнёр по узам, не присоединится к нам. Он редко это делает. Он проводит на дежурстве большое количество дополнительных часов, надеясь таким образом обратить на себя внимание и заслужить возможное повышение. Стейвил вкладывает много времени и труда в достижение своих целей. Это весьма похвально. Для нас было бы благоприятно последовательное развитие карьеры и одновременное достижение аналогичных её ступеней. Также заслуживает одобрения и то, что он проводит много времени среди людей, компетентных в его профессиональной области. Стейвил объяснил мне, что они будут иметь большое значение в развитии его карьеры. Я счастливая жена — у меня столь амбициозный муж. Я не хотела бы подвергаться воздействию столь близкого контакта с людьми, как тот, что терпит он.

Нас семеро, как и обычно. Спок, разумеется, никогда не присоединяется к нам. Между нами всеми достигнуто негласное соглашение о степени вежливости и учтивости, с которыми мы вынуждены к нему обращаться. Мы не приглашаем его на наши встречи. Он не просит об этом. Таким образом, баланс достигнут.

Соквел произносит вступительное слово и наделяет нас водой. Для этого ритуала служит небольшой полированный сосуд, привезённый с Вулкана. Затем подаётся пища. Т’Шрей обладает высокими навыками компьютерного программирования — блюда по вкусу почти сходны с теми, что готовились на самом Вулкане, а не были реплицированы из корабельных пищевых запасов. Программа, разумеется, не использует никаких белков животного происхождения. Мы предельно строги в этом вопросе. Мы не приняли доводы людей о том, что помимо Спока на борту присутствует также большое количество людей-вегетарианцев, и опасность попадания животных белков в нашу пищу отсутствует. Я настояла на том, чтобы наша пища была запрограммирована отдельно. В этом вопросе я была самой непреклонной из всех, и Т’Шрей, оказав мне большую любезность, собственноручно произвела программирование.

Мы заканчиваем трапезу в тишине. Находясь среди своих собратьев, я ощущаю мир, ощущаю себя дома. После того, как посуда опорожнена, Т’Мек читает нам вслух цитаты из «Размышлений Сурвала» — хорошо проработанного и в высшей степени логичного текста. Каждый из нас выбрал для себя отрывки текста на вечер, чтобы связать их между собой, создавая атмосферу спокойствия. Это служит нам для воссоздания в сознаниях нашего мира. Мы используем приёмы вовлечения интеллекта, помогающие чётко и глубоко направлять мыслительные процессы.

Т’Шрей не традиционна в своём выборе. Она взяла отрывок из земной поэзии, а затем использовала приём ni var[(1)](http://fk-2018.diary.ru/~fk-2018/p216013040.htm?oam#more1), дополнив его дореформенной вулканской поэзией. Перед этим она выразила желание, чтобы мы рассмотрели некие элементы сходства между различными культурами.

Т’Шрей ведёт себя слишком вызывающе. Я вижу, какими взглядами они обмениваются с Семтелом. Проявление супружеской привязанности в присутствии остальных в высшей степени неприемлемо. Такая публичная демонстрация неприлична. Я бы хотела, чтобы Соквел поговорил с ней об этом. Это его обязанность, как самого старшего в нашей группе. Я неоднократно упоминала о своей озабоченности, но он предпочел не следовать моим предложениям.

Вот. Вот прямо сейчас. Они соприкасаются кончиками пальцев, не заботясь о нашем присутствии, о наших глазах, наблюдающих за ними. Я вновь побеседую об этом с Соквелом, мне не нравятся эти тревожащие демонстрации. Они вносят элементы нестабильности в моё сознание, чего я не желаю. Мне с избытком хватает и того, что я вынуждена ежедневно терпеть присутствие Спока.

Стоит воздать себе должное за контроль и скрупулёзность в общении с ним на ежедневной основе. В действительности Соквел и Т’Мек также являются его подчинёнными, но по какой-то причине Спок предпочёл сфокусировать своё внимание на мне одной. Я задаюсь вопросом о причине этого. Почему именно меня он выделяет? Я не выражала неодобрения ни его самого, ни того бесплодного союза, которому он решил предаться, хотя моё мнение по этому поводу открыто и недвусмысленно. Он должен быть слеп разумом, чтобы не замечать этого, а Спок может быть кем угодно, но не слепцом. Хоть он и неразборчив в том, как предпочитает применять свой священный талант. Как странно, что тот, кто не является чистокровным вулканцем, обладает исключительно вулканским талантом в столь полной мере. Он готов вступать в мелдинг с чем угодно, несмотря на угрозу осквернения, потери личности, невзирая на необходимость близости с другим сознанием, которая является частью любого ментального контакта. Совершённый им в начале текущей миссии мелдинг с искусственным интеллектом Вояджером породил множество дискуссий среди нас. Мощь разума, которому он вверил себя… Кое-кто выразил удивление, что Спок сохранил свой рассудок. Я убеждена в обратном: это легко подтверждается его последующим решением исследовать своё человеческое наследие, свои человеческие… эмоции.

Я не желаю думать о том, как он деградирует подобным образом. Я не должна позволять его присутствию оказывать на меня такое влияние. Остальные часто дают мне этот совет. Я должна проводить больше времени в медитации. Я удивлена, что некоторые, похоже, почти готовы принять его обстоятельства. Особенно Сартейн и Т’Лелл. Они слишком хорошо осведомлены, насколько трудно иметь с ним дело. Т’Шрей сказала, что мы не можем винить его за невулканское поведение. Она слишком много говорит об IDIC и недостаточно — о Традициях.

Мне кажется, что она и мой партнёр во многом похожи. Были времена, когда я размышляла о нелогичности установления уз между непохожими разумами. Возможно, Т’Шрей и Стейвил были бы более совместимы… Я не должна допускать даже мыслей об этом. Kaiidth! Что есть, то есть. Тот факт, что мы со Стейвилом не разделяем мнение по некоторым вопросам, не имеет значения.

* * *

Ещё достаточно рано, когда я возвращаюсь в каюту, которую делю со своим партнёром. Стейвила ещё нет. Это хорошо. Я приветствую представившуюся возможность побыть в тишине, медитация удаётся с гораздо большей лёгкостью, когда я знаю, что мне не нужно мириться с его присутствием.

Я занимаю надлежащее положение и стараюсь сконцентрировать своё внимание внутри сознания. В последнее время мне не хватает дисциплины, и всё же важно соблюдать установленный порядок. Мне не нравятся постоянно занимающие мой разум беспокойные мысли. Возможно, я более не способна медитировать. Я не понимаю причины этого и в течение долгого времени упорно стараюсь достичь первого уровня.

(Образы: на лице человека экстатическое выражение, как у Стива Морриса, когда я ненамеренно вторглась на обзорную палубу и застала его с Лабелль Моритой. Им следовало активировать приватный режим. Но чего ещё ожидать от людей?

Кирк в восторге, в экстазе, руки Спока на нём, ласкают, целуют, нежат. Они срывают с себя одежду, они тверды от желания, они…)

Мягкий звук разбивает мою концентрацию. Я вздрагиваю, а затем заставляю себя замереть в спокойствии и неподвижности. Это всего лишь Стейвил.

Я медленно поднимаюсь из сидячей позы в зоне для медитации. Глаза Стейвила на мгновение встречаются с моими, затем движутся дальше. Его тело источает запахи, вызванные физической нагрузкой. Он молча проходит мимо меня в ванную, и я слышу шум включённого душа.

Он почти каждый вечер посещает спортзал в компании нескольких людей. Я однажды наблюдала за ними, пока они отдыхали после серии упражнений. Стейвил не знал, что я смотрю на него. Его лицо не было вулканским. Он был слишком расслаблен. Люди испортили его, а я связана с ним навечно. Мы пережили вместе два пон фарра. Мы связаны узами на всю жизнь, и это ничем не изменить. Порой я просто не могу это выносить!

Я быстро подавляю эти мысли. Они в высшей степени недостойны.

Я сижу за терминалом в алькове. Отсюда у меня есть доступ к материалам моих исследований, и я погружаюсь в их изучение. Я усердно тружусь, к окончанию первого года службы я завершу три проекта. Это окажет большое влияние на моё дальнейшее продвижение.

Стейвил появляется в комнате, его всё ещё влажные волосы в беспорядке. У него развился вкус к принятию водного душа. Какая постыдная, расточительная роскошь! Я указывала ему на то, что он будет вынужден обходиться без этого, когда мы получим назначение на полностью вулканский корабль. Это, безусловно, случится, поскольку в результате соглашения между Федерацией и Советом Вулкана наша группа была назначена на «Энтерпрайз» лишь на первые два года текущей пятилетней миссии. На моё логичное замечание он ответил, что пользуется возможностью исследовать межкультурные различия в рамках изучения IDIC.

Мне не понравилось выражение его лица, когда Стейвил произнёс это. Оно было холодным. Он издевается надо мной. Я не знаю, как на это реагировать.

Стейвил садится за свой терминал. Он подключил к нему всевозможные периферийные устройства и проводит какой-то эксперимент, но не сообщает мне подробностей. Я не стану об этом спрашивать. Меня это не интересует. Я возвращаю внимание к своему собственному терминалу. Мне довольно легко удаётся отстраниться от неудобств, вызванных его присутствием, и полностью сосредоточиться на работе.

* * *

Просыпаясь, я не могу сдержать ожиданий, которые возлагаю на этот день. Я впервые принимаю участие в научной высадке на поверхность планеты и в полной мере осознаю, что полевые исследования могут внести надлежащий вклад в моё продвижение по службе. Существует множество вещей, которые я хотела бы сделать, множество путей, которые хотела бы исследовать.

Стейвил уже покинул нашу общую каюту. Тишина и уединение действуют на меня успокаивающе. Мы с ним дежурим в одну смену, хотя иногда я и размышляю: что было бы, если бы капитан назначил нас в разные смены? Разумеется, он этого не сделает. У него имеются на то свои собственные соображения, и Кирк очень скрупулёзно следит, чтобы все партнёры по узам служили в одинаковые смены, за исключением чрезвычайных ситуаций.

(Каково это для людей? Для него и Спока? Почему эти мысли постоянно донимают меня? Мне чрезвычайно стыдно.)

Нет, Кирк не назначит нас со Стейвилом в разные смены. Он расценивает подобное как наказание, а у него для этого, разумеется, нет причин.

Почему же тогда я рассматриваю это не как наказание? Почему мысль об этом столь привлекает меня? Я и так провожу со Стейвилом достаточно небольшое количество времени.

Мне нужно посвятить медитацию этому вопросу, но мой разум уклоняется от этого. Я признательна тому факту, что медитация — это личное действие, и потому я не обязана рассказывать о ней никому, даже своему партнёру. Из моего разума он также не извлечёт этой информации, даже если изъявит подобное желание. Его талант к телепатии весьма невелик. Его разум почти так же слеп, как и человеческий. Нет, никто не узнает, что во время медитаций я редко достигаю даже первого уровня. Слишком часто мои мысли обращаются к недостойным темам. (Я слишком часто думаю о том, каково это — для них. Быть вместе.)

Хорошо быть одной. Это даёт мне спокойствие выдержать ещё один день. Я медлю до самой последней минуты, задерживаясь в этой тишине и спокойствии, прежде чем покинуть каюту.

* * *

Я занимаю место на платформе транспортатора в ожидании всё ещё непривычного покалывающего ощущения от транспортационного луча, краткой секунды растворения, исчезновения. Невозможно вспомнить, что происходит во время транспортации. Это мгновенное событие, научно доказано. Это преследует меня по ночам, в неконтролируемых, едва запоминающихся снах — ощущение падения, абсолютного одиночества. Эмоции вторгаются в меня ночью, во снах. У меня нет для этого названия. Это слабость. Я не признаюсь в этом никому. Я нечасто думаю об этом. Ну вот. Транспортация завершена. Я моргаю, пока мои глаза приспосабливаются к яркому солнечному свету и инопланетному небу.

Вокруг нас во все стороны простирается пейзаж, полный неприхотливой коричнево-зелёной растительности и ровных протяжённых участков неяркой почвы с разбросанными по ним отдельными насаждениями. Полученные нами данные сообщают, что на некотором отдалении от нас в неглубокой долине протекает река. Отблески воды проглядывают сквозь редкую листву высоких раскидистых деревьев.

Температура окружающей среды приятно тёплая. Я вижу капли пота, выступающие на лбу капитана. Это выводит меня из душевного равновесия. Это словно публичное непристойное поведение. Я отворачиваюсь, нашаривая свой трикодер.

Маккой наблюдает за мной. Я отношусь к нему крайне неодобрительно. За время моего пребывания на борту «Энтерпрайз» он высказывал множество бесцеремонных замечаний в мой адрес. Я жаловалась на это остальным, но они не выражали беспокойства по поводу его неуважения. Я рассматривала вопрос о предъявлении ему обвинений в ксенофобии, но у меня недостаточно поддержки со стороны других вулканцев. Различные предрассудки весьма распространены среди людей. Как типично для их расы позволить человеку с подобными взглядами занимать руководящую должность.

Маккой предъявляет претензии к результатам моих тестов. Его не устраивает тот факт, что все мы проходили аттестацию на Вулкане, а не по его драгоценным «официальным каналам Звёздного флота». Как будто он не осведомлён, насколько широко известно его неуважительное мнение о данном учреждении. Я слышала множество рассказов о его нерациональности. Как ярко проявляются его предубеждения!

Мой разум снова блуждает. Это в высшей степени недостойно, и я в качестве компенсации назначаю себе мысленное взыскание, а затем сосредотачиваюсь на заданиях, выдаваемых капитаном.

Наше назначение проходит быстро. Мы разделимся на группы по двое и приступим к исследованию выделенных каждой группе участков. Я расстраиваюсь, обнаружив, что Спок назначил себя моим напарником. Как странно, что он не избрал общество своего любовника. Я полагала, что они постоянно приклеены друг к другу, жаждут присутствия друг друга и упиваются им, глухие к чужому мнению. Но я редко вижу их вместе. Мои обязанности в научных лабораториях не слишком часто приводят к контакту с капитаном. Возможно, у них есть, в конце концов, какое-то понятие о приличии.

Спок действует максимально профессионально, мы в быстром темпе достигаем отведённого нам участка, и он тут же настраивает оборудование и обозначает перспективные направления исследования. Спок собирает образцы с такой скоростью и эффективностью, что мне приходится работать на пределе, чтобы соответствовать. В его данных нет ни единого недочёта. Он решил продемонстрировать свои способности. Он высокомерен. Я вижу выражение его глаз, когда делаю ошибку в расчётах. Спок знает о ней, но предпочитает не поправлять меня. Несомненно, он упомянет о ней в своём отчёте.

День проходит быстро. Мы прибываем в лагерь раньше остальных. Я хотела бы вернуться на «Энтерпрайз». Я стремлюсь в стены своей привычной каюты, к комфорту своей постели, к своему партнёру, крепко спящему рядом. Но мы заночуем здесь. Я полагаю, что так эффективнее, но запах этого воздуха чужд мне, и я предпочла бы не проводить ночь в компании четырёх человек и Спока.

Спок занимается обустройством лагеря. Палатки установлены полукругом. Он начинает разводить костёр в центре между ними — чрезвычайно нелогичное действие.

Я осмеливаюсь указать ему на это, и он поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на меня. Одна бровь приподнимается, и на его лице проявляется след какого-то выражения.

— Я обнаружил, что вид, звук и запах костра доставляют людям удовольствие.

— Они такие чувственные существа, — холодно говорю я.

Спок продолжает пристально смотреть на меня. Так и есть. На его лице определённо присутствует какое-то выражение. Я пытаюсь определить, что оно означает.

Он забавляется надо мной.

Что-то острое и твёрдое пронзает меня изнутри. Я подавляю это чувство презрением, которое испытываю к Споку.

Во всём происходящем можно, разумеется, обвинить его наследственность. Его отец, Сарек, проявил слабость, выбрав человека в качестве партнёра. Есть определённая логика в том, чтобы партнёром дипломата стал выходец с чужой планеты. Я слышала предположения, что в действительности ему было дано распоряжение посольства найти подходящую жену невулканского происхождения, чтобы продемонстрировать нашу веру в IDIC. Каким потрясением, должно быть, это стало для него, хотя так он надлежащим образом исполнил свой служебный долг. Земная женщина, Аманда, даже не могла стать для него настоящим партнёром по узам. О подобных вещах никто не говорит вслух, но многие, тем не менее, знают о них. Я слышала, что он и земная женщина Аманда так и не смогли заключить истинных уз и живут, как слепые разумом, связанные лишь физически своими животными страстями.

Как-то нелогично. Более чем очевидно, что Кирк и Спок делят полноценную связь. Это благодаря исключительному таланту Спока к телепатии, или же Кирк — один из тех редких людей, кто обладает сходными способностями?

Я нахожу эту мысль чрезвычайно обескураживающей.

Спок заканчивает разведение костра и садится рядом с ним. Он изучает данные на своём трикодере. Я вновь думаю о нелогичности совместимости между ним и капитаном, и меня вновь пронизывает то же самое холодное, резкое ощущение.

Насколько истинно то, что дурная наследственность преобладает? Спок не только повторил ошибки собственного отца, но и приумножил их. Ещё один партнёр-человек — что ж, это могло быть обусловлено его происхождением. Но мужчина! Настолько против обычаев! Настолько против логики! Настолько против будущего! Но, возможно, правда то, что говорят. Возможно, он бесплоден. В любом случае, пожалуй, это к лучшему, что он не внесёт свой вклад в генофонд следующих поколений.

Спок начинает разговор. Я внимательно слушаю. Было бы хорошо, если бы он рекомендовал меня к повышению. Я питаю надежду, что в случае повышения смогу извлечь преимущества из своей новой должности. Она должна быть такой, какой мог бы достичь и Стейвил.

Мои способности превосходят способности моего мужа. Если бы я не была с ним связана, я могла бы построить куда лучшую карьеру. Передо мной открылись бы беспредельные возможности! Порой я думаю о людях и о той свободе, которой они обладают, и что-то скручивается внутри меня от этих неприемлемых мыслей, упорно проникающих в мой разум.

Kaiidth. Я — вулканка. Я связана узами со Стейвилом. Мы либо получим повышение вместе, либо не получим вовсе. Но уделяю ли я достаточно внимания тому, что говорит Спок? Он не делает скидок на мой меньший опыт, и я принуждаю себя всецело сконцентрироваться на его словах. Проходят долгие минуты, и для меня сейчас нет ничего, кроме тех данных, которые он загружает в мой мозг, и моих собственных редких ответных реплик.

Внезапно он замолкает и внимательно наблюдает за мной.

Молчание неуютно. Я почти начинаю мечтать о болтающих поблизости людях, чтобы они уберегли меня от силы его пристального внимания. Чего он от меня ожидает? Я должна вести себя вежливо и ждать, когда он заговорит первым. Выражает ли моё лицо должное уважение, подобающее его рангу и роду? Веду ли я себя надлежащим образом? Я не могу проявлять к нему неуважение — он мой начальник, я должна проявлять преданность ему. Но у него нет чести. О, предки, как разрешить эту дилемму?

Выдаёт ли меня каким-то образом выражение моего лица? Со Стейвилом такое часто происходит. Но его это, похоже, не беспокоит. Мы слишком долго живём среди людей. Я знаю, они не могут читать по моему лицу, интерпретировать проявляющиеся на нём следы иррациональности, но Спок обладает необходимыми для этого навыками. Он может прочитать любой логический просчёт с моей стороны так же уверенно, как дешифрует данные главного компьютера. Прежде всего, я не желаю, чтобы он вообще усматривал какие-либо упущения с моей стороны.

Спок задаёт мне весьма конкретные вопросы по той теме, о которой только что рассказывал. На те, где требуется точное цитирование данных, я отвечаю легко, гордясь своими способностями. А затем его вопросы меняются. Новые вопросы предполагают не просто получение данных в ответ, но также и мою интерпретацию их. Ему нужны гипотезы, выводы. Я запинаюсь раз, другой, колеблюсь. Я не знаю, чего он хочет. Что если предназначение этих вопросов в том, чтобы выяснить что-то обо мне?

Разумеется, так и есть. Это похоже на экзамен в университете. Я должна сосредоточиться на самих вопросах и игнорировать тот факт, что задаёт их именно Спок.

Становится легче давать ответы. Я начинаю излагать не просто факты. В конце концов, я веду разговор с лишённым чести. Для меня будет полезно использовать это, как упражнение для разума. Я должна помнить, что в его власти определять моё будущее. Я могу не одобрять этого, но такова данность вселенной.

Мысль о том, что он вправе выносить обо мне суждения, заставляет меня вновь запнуться. Его глаза смотрят так пронизывающе, так оценивающе. Под его взглядом моя речь становится менее связной, менее чёткой и лаконичной, напоминает работу не хорошо отлаженной машины, а скорее неисправного механизма, чьи шестерни полны ржавчины и песка, чья сила иссякает.

Я испытываю неподдельную благодарность, когда в лагерь возвращаются остальные люди.

В тот вечер вокруг костра шумно. Люди смеются и беспрестанно болтают. Я смотрю на Спока, чтобы узнать, осуждает ли он чересчур вольное и развязное поведение своего партнёра, но в его глазах нет ни малейшего следа неодобрения.

Спок наблюдает за Джимом Кирком, и на один миг, прежде чем он замечает моё к нему внимание, я успеваю заметить сильную эмоцию на его лице.

Это выводит меня из равновесия. В его чертах мягкость, выдающая то, что скрывается в его разуме. Спок сейчас более обнажён, чем если бы он снял одежду у нас на глазах. Как же это устрашает! Как может он так поступать, как может показывать миру свою душу?

Вечер тянется утомительно долго. Проходит несколько часов, прежде чем люди решают, что им нужно ложиться спать, и расходятся по своим палаткам.

Кирк и Спок делят одну палатку. Маккой поселился с Мартином, служащим в медотсеке. Я чрезвычайно благодарна тому факту, что не разделяю с доктором одно жилище. Не желаю находиться в досягаемости его оскорбительных замечаний.

Я размещена в одной палатке с йоменом Литгоу. Она склонна говорить слишком много, как и все люди. Несмотря на мои скупые ответы, йомен настойчиво продолжает болтать, пока готовится ко сну. Она обсуждает всё что угодно — работу, жару, результаты каких-то ставок на некие отдалённые спортивные мероприятия, одежду, которую видела на различных планетах, и приближающийся земной праздник.

— Эх, — наконец произносит Литгоу, устроившись в своем спальном мешке, — я бы хотела, чтобы Джен была здесь со мной, она любит природный воздух.

Я не отвечаю и благодарна за то, что она больше ничего не говорит.

Мне нужно меньше времени на сон, чем людям. Возможно, я могла бы выйти наружу и попытаться помедитировать. Разумеется, я не могу медитировать здесь. Меня отвлекает медленное и ровное дыхание йомена Литгоу, я не могу достигнуть необходимой степени концентрации.

Тем не менее, я не двигаюсь с места. Тепло спального мешка приятно, а твёрдая земля под ним отдалённо напоминает о реальности. Будучи ребёнком, я получала удовольствие от ночных прогулок, от походов по пустыне в компании моих братьев. Тогда всё было легко. Я точно знала, кто я, где моё место, и всё вокруг меня было уравновешено и упорядочено. Почему это изменилось?

Чувствую приближение сна. Погружённый в дремоту разум дрейфует к Споку и капитану, вызывая в сознании множество образов. Там много обнажённой кожи. Там страсть. Такое завораживающее слово. Я обдумываю различные способы, которыми мужчины могут достичь физического единения друг с другом. Я стыжусь подобных мыслей. Но они возвращаются ко мне снова и снова, несмотря на все мои усилия изгнать их, и я не могу найти этому объяснения.

В такие моменты я признательна тому факту, что в должной мере могу защитить свой разум от Стейвила. Это облегчает боль долгого разочарования из-за отсутствия у него телепатических способностей. Боль, вызванную пониманием того, что я никогда не смогу обрести таких уз, которые воспринимаются другими как естественное жизненное состояние.

С того момента, как я в последний раз разделила связь с родителями, у меня никогда не было контактов с другим разумом, за исключением кратковременных и случайных. Однажды я сообщила об этом целительнице, призналась в собственных потребностях, но у неё не было для меня иного совета, кроме как терпеть. Многие представители нашего народа не могут достичь истинно глубокой связи, сказала она мне. Прими недействующую связь между тобой и твоим партнёром, и ты обретёшь награду в чём-то другом.

Но других наград так и не последовало. Со времени того разговора с целительницей с моих губ не сорвалось более ни единого слова по этому поводу. Даже если бы кто-нибудь смог меня понять, какое лекарство он мог бы предложить? Я связана со Стейвилом. Навечно. Я стараюсь никогда не тянуться к его разуму. Разумеется, порой без этого не обойтись. Во время его пон фарров я была в его разуме, и всё же он не узнал меня. Тогда он был для меня чужаком, точно таким же, как и в день заключения брака. И спустя все эти годы он так и остался для меня чужим. Он не узнавал меня, когда приходило его Время, он лишь вторгался в меня, удовлетворяя мучающую его потребность и оставляя моё собственное желание неутолённым.

Будут ли Спок и Кирк здесь спариваться? Стоит ли мне остаться бодрствовать, чтобы послушать характерные звуки?

Вместо этого я заставляю себя сосредоточиться на том, чтобы заснуть. Чтобы очистить разум от мечущихся в нём мыслей. Чтобы полностью затеряться в этой прорехе в своём сознании и контроле.

* * *

Когда я просыпаюсь, йомен Литгоу всё ещё крепко спит. Я покидаю лагерь. Ранние лучи солнца чётко высвечивают неровности почвы. Мои ноздри наполняет запах пепла, оставшийся от вечернего костра.

Неподалёку течёт река. Я иду в том направлении, зная, что сейчас безопасное для умывания время. Я тихо ступаю между деревьев, обрамляющих водный поток, и ощущаю в этот момент внутри себя тишину, уединение. Одиночество.

Заслышав какой-то звук, я останавливаюсь, так и не выйдя из защитной полосы деревьев, растущих вдоль реки.

Сквозь ажурную крону последнего дерева я вижу ярко освещённую солнцем реку и двоих мужчин, сидящих на берегу.

Это Кирк и Спок. Вместе. Не в плотском единении. Что за вспышку чувств я ощущаю внутри себя? Разочарование? Они сидят бок о бок на большом плоском камне возле потока кристально чистой голубой воды.

Они молчат. Спока обнимает Кирка одной рукой. На мгновение он наклоняет голову, прислоняясь виском к светлым волосам капитана.

Кирк поворачивается к нему, и их глаза встречаются. Между ними происходит какое-то общение, обмен. Это видно по выражению их глаз, по тому, как смягчаются их черты. Это — особенное, только для них двоих. Это то самое, что я видела на лицах Т’Шрей и Семтела.

Это не для меня.

Что-то внутри взрывается, что-то сильное, что-то настолько мощное, что меня трясёт ещё до взрыва. Словно внутри меня дикий зверь — рвёт меня на куски и оставляет умирать. На краткий миг я, кажется, вижу Стейвила, но он — холодный механизм, робот, любящий лишь свою работу. Эта буря внутри меня не затрагивает его. Я могу умереть здесь, на планете, и он даже не узнает.

Мои руки пусты. Я чувствую, как стискиваются пальцы, пока ногти не взрезают кожу ладоней до крови. Я навечно разделена. Ни с кем не едина. Никогда не касаюсь. Никогда не касаются меня[ (2)](http://fk-2018.diary.ru/~fk-2018/p216013040.htm?oam#more2).

Мое зрение затуманено, но я всё равно вижу, как Спок внезапно оборачивается в мою сторону, а затем замирает. Он чувствует моё присутствие. Я вторглась в его личную жизнь. Но он не делает больше ни единого движения. Он любезно притворяется, что не осведомлён о моём посягательстве на его границы.

Я медленно и тихо пячусь назад. А затем меня вновь охватывает буря, и я бегу, забыв о тишине, бегу через лес, прочь от лагеря, с треском проламываясь через кусты, деревья и подлесок. Я совершенно не обращаю внимания на окружающую обстановку. Мне нужно побыть одной, где-нибудь, совершенно одной. Ветки цепляются за меня, царапают, рвут. Но они — ничто. Я — ничто. Я — та сила, что заполняет меня, и усмирить её сможет только разрушение.

* * *

Проходит какое-то время. Я не знаю, какое именно. Моё чувство времени пропало. Я не могу определить.

Моё тело полностью онемело, до самого сердца.

Я сижу под группой раскидистых деревьев, спрятанная от постороннего взора их нависающими ветвями. Моё тело сжалось в комок, руки обхватывают подтянутые к груди колени.

Я всё ещё чувствую боль. Всё-таки от неё не убежать. Я осторожно пытаюсь пошевелиться. Тру ладонями лицо. Мои глаза влажны. Как странно. Это не дождь. Должно быть, это роса с растений. Я быстро мчалась сквозь заросли, листья хлестали меня по лицу. Это, должно быть, роса.

Я больше не двигаюсь. Кажется, в этих усилиях нет необходимости.

Спок находит меня чуть позже. Я вижу его высокую фигуру в светло-синей униформе, пробирающуюся по тому пути, который я недавно проделала. Он безошибочно отыскивает моё укрытие, наклоняется и встречается со мной взглядом.

Спок протягивает мне руку. Она длинная и изящная. Я пристально разглядываю её. Она выглядит словно что-то чужеродное. Чего он от меня хочет?

Моя рука тянется навстречу. Его тёплые пальцы сжимают мои, они сильные, твёрдые, уверенные. Он помогает мне встать и ведёт меня прочь от моего неудачного укрытия.

Я открыта, так открыта! Прости меня! Но я ничего не могу с этим поделать. Мой голодающий по слиянию разум вцепляется в его, и меня заполняет, затапливает его мыслями, самой сущностью его души.

Спок не отшатывается от меня. Он не шокирован, не устрашён. Я расплываюсь, распадаюсь частица за частицей. Видеть – это так просто. Так хирургически чётко. Вот моя ненависть. Вот моя потребность. Вот моя ревность. Я узнаю от него старые вулканские названия для этих различных состояний разума. Я была поглощена эмоциями и не знала этого. Он понимает. Как он может понимать? Как он может не ненавидеть меня? Спок знает, что я презирала его. То, что он мне показывает — это жалость? Дай этому определение, прошу.

Спок показывает мне разные периоды своей жизни. Он тоже нуждался, тоже чувствовал себя покинутым в глубинах своего одиночества. Он понимает всё так чётко. Я была так одинока, я так сильно нуждалась. Но мои губы никогда не могли об этом сказать. Мой разум никогда не тянулся к тому, что мне было нужно. К кому я могла тянуться?

Спок предлагает возможность: Стейвил не может дотянуться до меня, но я могу дотянуться до него. Почему я никогда прежде не думала об этом? Это не моя роль, как жены. Или моя? Другая женщина не колебалась бы. Почему я никогда не думала об этом? Но сейчас — как я могу? Стейвил чужой для меня. Он всегда был чужим.

Как и все люди, когда они встречаются, мягко указывает мне разум Спока. У меня есть для него воспоминания, к которым я могу обратиться. Все человеческие пары, которые я видела, которые игнорировала в своём замкнутом шествии по их миру.

А потом он вспоминает о Кирке. И тоже делится со мной. Их связь полна и всеобъемлюща. Связь с не телепатом. Пробуждённый присутствием Спока разум Кирка сливается с ним легко и совершенно.

Кирк не может тянуться вовне, но может удержать то, что ему предложено. Видение ослепляет меня — их единение, их завершённость, — и вместо того, чтобы черпать в этом радость, я чувствую лишь опустошение и печаль от того, что подобного нет в моей жизни.

Спок сравнивает мою покинутость со своим собственным ментальным состоянием в ранние годы, до того, как он соединился с Кирком, и наши состояния полностью совпадают.

Учитель, говорю я, Учитель. Мои мысли нечётки, но он понимает. Он передаёт мне изображение Сарека и Аманды, их руки касаются друг друга, лица полны спокойствия, когда они обмениваются интимными взглядами, а затем отводят глаза. Между ними нет уз, это истинная правда. То, что они делят меж собой, они делят человеческим путем, но им этого достаточно.

Спок мягко покидает мой разум. Я чувствую заливающий меня солнечный свет. Странно, я всё ещё стою на ногах. Волна головокружения омывает меня, затем отступает. Он всё ещё держит мою руку. Его сила вдохновляет меня. Наш мелдинг завершён, но он всё ещё делится со мной частью своего покоя.

Я не знаю, что мне сказать или сделать. Я не была готова к такому. Его глаза чистого карего цвета. Почему я никогда этого не замечала? Он внимательно наблюдает за мной.

— Я недостойна, — шепчу я. Он не отвечает. Мне стыдно находиться в его присутствии. Я привожу в порядок свою униформу и подыскиваю другие слова: — Вам требуется мой отчёт, сэр?

— Нет необходимости, — его тон неофициален. Я не ощущаю угрозы с его стороны. Это хорошо, потому что я чувствую, как меня трясёт.

Мои губы сжимаются плотнее. Я не знаю, как мне действовать, как вести себя. Нет никаких правил, кроме тех, что уже устарели. Я чувствую, как что-то сжимается и твердеет внутри меня.

— Тогда я хотела бы вернуться к работе, сэр.

Он долгую минуту наблюдает за мной. А затем его лицо вновь принимает ощутимо официальное выражение.

— Как вам угодно, лейтенант, — как ни странно, его тон не настолько отстранён, как его лицо, — но помните…

И больше он ничего не говорит.

Я сопровождаю его обратно в лагерь. Остальные уже на ногах и готовят утреннюю трапезу, шумно болтая.

День длится долго.

Я чрезвычайно благодарна, когда все поставленные перед нами задачи выполнены, и наступает время возвращаться на корабль. Мы проходим дезинфекцию, дебрифинг, принимаем пищу. Когда я возвращаюсь в свою каюту, уже поздний вечер.

Стейвил дома, внимательно смотрит в компьютерный экран. Он не поворачивается, чтобы поздороваться со мной. Не издаёт ни звука, чтобы показать, что осведомлён о моём присутствии. Я не чувствую в его разуме приветствия.

Я принимаю душ, а затем возвращаюсь и устраиваюсь в противоположном углу каюты, занимаясь своими делами. Но я не могу сконцентрироваться. Слова, цифры и диаграммы кажутся бессмысленными. В моём разуме кружатся другие образы, те, что передал мне Спок.

Я поворачиваюсь и гляжу на мужа.

— Стейвил?

— Да, жена? — он не оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на меня. Его голос холоден. Я почти отступаю, испугавшись. Но я буду жить с ним до конца своей жизни.

— Муж мой, — вновь говорю я, а затем замолкаю. Слова никак не приходят ко мне. Он наконец оборачивается и нетерпеливо смотрит на меня.

— Ты питаешь большой интерес к людям. Ты встречаешься со многими из них, проводишь с ними значительное количество времени вне дежурств.

На его лице появляется какое-то выражение.

— Я намерен продолжать это делать.

— Я считаю это правильным, — говорю я. В его глазах мелькает удивление, но он продолжает молчать. — Если это возможно, — продолжаю я, — могу ли я сопровождать тебя на одной из встреч?

— У тебя возник интерес? — его удивление усиливается.

— Я живу среди них, мне нужно знать о них больше.

— Я не понимаю, жена.

— Я проанализировала своё поведение, — это так трудно сказать. — Я поняла, что в моём видении мира есть ошибки. Я хочу их исправить.

Неужели в его выражении появляется малейший намёк на смягчение? Разумеется, он скрывает своё удивление.

— Хорошо, жена, — после паузы говорит он. — Джон Энглвуд и Лори Майерс завтра принимают гостей в ознаменование годовщины их брака. Если пожелаешь, то можешь пойти со мной.

Его взгляд всё ещё ищет мой.

— Спасибо, — говорю я. Почему-то это слово кажется уместным.

Мы оба возвращаемся к своей работе. В этот раз все собранные мной данные уже не кажутся бессмысленными.

Этой ночью, когда он спит рядом со мной, я нахожу приемлемым повернуться к нему и придвинуться ближе. Я долго смотрю на него. Я вижу в нём незнакомца, все прожитые вместе годы кажутся полностью стёртыми. Сейчас он для меня такой же, как в тот миг, когда мы впервые встретились, когда целитель связал нас до конца наших дней.

Мой разум предельно ясен. Могу я пригласить его? Возможно ли это?

Я тихо кладу руку ему на лицо.

И во сне он накрывает мою руку своей.


End file.
